100 moments
by Third Person Omniscient
Summary: I challenged myself to a Rent100. 100 drabbles on various topics, with various genres, mostly of a Mark/Roger pairing. There varying viewpoints, mostly not stated, so have fun guessing! Warning- Content may contain slash.
1. Beginning, Middle, and ending

I was bored…And thus I have decided to do a Rent100. 100 drabbles on various topics, posted in cute little related groups. I have another story that takes priority, but between getting chapters of it out, (honestly, go read and review Home Coming. It and Happy Christmas are like my babies) there will be more drabbles posted, mostly of the Mark/Roger variety. They also range emotional genres, so just sit back and enjoy the ride, I suppose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginnings

Pairing- Mark/Roger-ish

He was stupid. Well of course _he_ was stupid. He had a promising life ahead of him. A girlfriend, even. But he chose to throw all of it away to follow his _dream_. Like a stupid dream was going to put food on his table, and a roof over his head. At least that's what his mother liked to remind him. But it was true. Film making supported only a lucky few, and while he had been told he had talent, he was no Spielburg. But any excuses that might have been were forgotten with one look in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middles

Pairing- None

He was stupid. He was so fucking stupid. He could have been something important, something great. But he wasn't. He was suck in this shit hole of an apartment, playing his guitar, screaming at the only person willing to sit with him when he was shaking, and hold his hair back off of his face when his breakfast wanted to make a reappearance, and he was still brooding over his girl friend. The one who caused everything in the first place. But she was gone, and the only thing he could do was try and hold on for dear life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endings

Paring- None really

He was stupid. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had never given the slightest hint that there might be some emotions under the surface, so why the hell would the song be for him? There was no reason. So he stood, and looked all happy and choked up with everyone else, set up the projector, played his little movie, again got choked up with everyone else, and went through all the motions that a good friend should. He tried to be happy for them all. They all had someone. But he was, like always, completely, utterly, alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well isn't that a bowl full of angst with a little emo kid tear on top? They won't all be like this, though… I have some fun prompts coming up…


	2. Inside, outside

Back! I know, quick, right? I swear though, this is only because I have too much time on my hands…

Well, enjoy… AND REVIEW!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside

Pairing- Mark/Roger

It all started when Roger was still trying to get clean. It had just never ended. Sure there had been breaks. Well, a break. During Mimi. But after Mimi, Roger came back. Mark supposed it had something to do with comfort, or at least warmth. Roger had been getting skinnier, but the money situation wasn't good, so of course it was that. Nothing to do with the virus. Nope. But still, Roger was there now. And currently, curled up in Mark's bed, was the only place he would be willing to sleep. It was the only safe place left.

Outside

Pairing- Mark/Roger

It all started when Roger decided he had to look at the stars. It just sort of progressed from there. They were stuck on the roof. It had progressed from and impromptu makeout session, to fighting, to silence. Mark contented that it was all Roger's fault for forgetting to leave the door open. Roger was mad at Mark for not reminding him. At long last, Collins passed by on the street.

"Come let us out!"

"Not a chance!"

Collins just strolled away, laughing.

For once, they were not at each others throats. They were united against Collins, the bastard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there they are, and now press that friendly blue button. It just doesn't get enough action.


	3. Hours, days, weeks, and so on

Hi to the three people who read this…This is dedicated to Onyx Angel Eyre, and Lady Starlight So Kiss My Ass, because they are amazing, and I can.

This is a very Mark-centric set, but what can I say? I love my pasty, blonde jew boys. And their scarves.

* * *

Hours

Pairing- Oddly enough, it's all friendship

Mark Cohen was shocked by the difference a few hours could make. A few hours ago, he was a college student. A few hours ago, he had a bright future. A few hours ago, his parents were still proud. A few hours ago, he had been a good Jewish boy. Now, a few hours later, he was sitting in a loft, being offered pot by a self-styled anarchist and genius, and cursing the world, and Roger who wouldn't stop touching his camera. And no, he didn't find Roger's jokes about other, _more private_ places he could have been touching funny.

MCRDMCRDMCRDMCRD

Days

Pairing- Roger/Mimi, Mark/Roger onesided

Mark Cohen was shocked by the difference a few days could make. He had finally found his misplaced balls, and prepared to tell Roger everything. He even had a loose plan. Maureen's riot, dinner at Life, and then, everyone leaves to go to their own homes, and Mark and Roger go back to the loft. Once there, he would pour his heart out to Roger, and they make sweet, sweet, lovin' until dawn. But now, he was kept awake by Roger and Mimi, now all he wanted was for them to shut the hell up, so he could get sleep.

MCRDMCRDMCRDMCRD

Weeks

Paring- Mark /Roger if you squint and cock your head

Mark Cohen was shocked by the difference a few weeks could make. He had just started to consider himself doing 'okay' since the person whose name he refused to mention moved to Santa Fe. But he had a job, which is more than he could say about he-who-must-not –be-named. He could finally stock those cabinets that had been dusty and empty since, well, as long as Mark could remember. But he kept hearing Rog- _Angel's_ voice…There it was, everywhere he went, mocking him for giving in and finally selling out. Perhaps he wasn't doing quite as well as he thought.

MCRDMCRDMCRDMCRD

Months

Pairing- Finally a real, genuine, Mark/Roger

Mark Cohen was shocked at the difference a few months could make. Mimi was gone. Not a proper gone, like Angel, but more like a Benny type of gone. Just one day, she didn't come home. They looked. They honestly looked for her, but it didn't matter. She either couldn't or didn't want to be found. For a while, Roger was inconsolable, but that was to be expected. What wasn't to be expected was that when Mark was fed up with his moping, he shoved Roger against a wall, and kissed him hard. And that was when Roger finally smiled.

MCRDMCRDMCRDMCRD

Years

Pairing- Mark/Roger…Angst alert boys and girls…

Mark Cohen was too damn tired to be shocked any more. He it had been too long since they had all been in the same place. Mark certainly didn't recognize them anymore. The little boho family grew up. Joanne was the only one who looked the same, but Mark figured that she was the only one who had been an adult all along.

They paid lip service, but seemed uncomfortable at the witness finally showing emotion. After they left the cemetery, he fell to his knees and sobbed in front of the cold gray stone, marking his love's final resting place.

MCRDMCRDMCRDMCRD

* * *

If there is any person so anal retentive to as to count the words, yes the last one went one word over, but I couldn't find a word to cut, so I decided not to care…I'm just a bit annoyed at the hundred word rule. I wanted to have a description of Maureen and Collins, but such is the way of the drabble.

Other than the last one, I tried to have a few more little jokes, because, despite the fandom, I wanted to chill with the angst. I know that it is necessary at times, but I am much better at humor that tears, sadness, and emo-ness.

Now click that little blue button. Dance the tango review…Please?


End file.
